I took Her
by XxToToXx
Summary: Sasuke wasn't treating the pink haired blossom right. So of course that what Pein was there for. Would he be able to take her, something he had been trying to do for the last year? Or will he be denied Read and find out


Story Title: I Took Her

By:XxToToXx

"So, I cant get your number.?" I asked Sakura, i just ran into her at Konoha Militia Mall. She had on this black tank top, with a purple open button up shirt underneath. I loved the way those jeans fitted her. When she would adjust the shopping bags in her hands, i could see all the womanly curves she had, slim waist, hips, and thighs i'd love to have wrapped around me when i would fu-

"You know im already with somebody right.?" She smirked up at me, her pretty mascara outlined Forest eyes was teasing, she knew what she was doing. I could hear Deidara and Sasori arguing from the food court behind us, Twits. She knew i wanted her, i knew damn well she wanted me too. See, that thing with Sasuke Uchiha wasn't no good. He couldn't handle her like i could. Besides, he wasn't anything but a womanizing, lying, cheating, scandling spoiled rich kid who got shit handed down to him.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my iPhone. "Im not trying to break you up or nothin' baby. Just as friends." She smiled again, I loved the way she did it, yeah i called her baby, That's what she was to me. Mine. Off limits to any other man. I know she was pure.

"Sakura! Lets go.!" Her cousin Kin called from by the mall entrance. Thats who Itachi had a little thing for.

"Come on," I said as i held my phone out for her to take. She took it and put in her number.

"I guess i'll see you later then." She said with a small wave. While she was walking away i got a good look at her backside, she had a coke bottle well shaped ass. Nice size too. I went through my hundreds of contacts as i went back to the table. I saw her name and number. I smirked. She was one step closer to being mine.

10:58 PM.

I called her, and waited for her to pick up. See she lived with Sasuke, but still had her own house on waiting. That was smart if you asked me. When she left him she could go there, or with me. She was the best registured nurse in Konoha,I dont know why she was with him.

"Hello.?" She asked kind of irritated. I could hear Sasuke's mouth in the background, maybe i interupted an argument. Good.

"What you doin'?"

"Aah, Nothing just got out the about you?" Kami knows i wanted to comment on her statement.

"At home," I paused for a second. "Need me to call you back.?" I asked her. From the sounds of it she had went into another room, it was more quiet.

"No, it's alright."

"I see your still with him."

"Yeah i guess so." Came her smart reply. I liked it.

"I got a question." She laughed at that. Like a mysterious melody long forgotten.

"Whats your question Pein.?"

"You like me right.?"

"Um...Yeah why.?" She sounded so confused.

"And you know im talking about you wanting me."

"Um, i mean i do like you a little like that, but you already know im in something." She said lowly.

"I know, i was just seeing if you had felt the same way."

"You need to be on my side, i can take care of you the right way.'' i muttered.

"What.?"

"Your birthday had just passed right.?"

"Yeah,October 18th."

"Ah, happy late birthday." She told me.

"Thank you."

"Did you want anything special?" I could hear in her voice she was teasing me. Like i said she always knew what she was doing.

"You really need to know.?"

"Yeah. Why would i ask if i didn't want to know?"

"I wanted you, before and now."

"Oh."

"I knew you'd call. Didn't know what time though." I heard her stretching in the background. She must've been in bed. It made my blood boil that she would sleep next to him when she should've been with me.

"You work tomorrow.?" I planned on maybe taking her to lunch. What harm could that do?

"Yeah, my shift ends at 6."

"And what times your lunch?"

"11. Why."

"Just asking.I'll talk to you later then, since you have to get up early."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight, baby." I said when she hung up. I had all these little flirty feelings in my stomach. I lit up a freshly rolled blunt, it should help me sleep. I hardly did, i was restless.I blew out the smoke, it reminded me of of her luscious body.

I was parked outside the Hospital at Sakuras' break time. She came out with her doctors coat in her hand, showing out her long black pants and green tank top.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I cant take you out for lunch?" I opened the door of my black Challenger for her to get in. She did.

"Whatever you want.'' i told her when we were seated at the restaurant. I watched her scan over the menu, we were seated right by the window, and the evening sun hit her skin at the right angle. making her glow.

"Hmmm." She hummed. "I'll have the shrimp and chicken alfredo with red wine." She told the waiter. I had ordered the stewed pork chop meal. I listened to her talk, she had a really big mind and great personality. The food came and we ate, only little conversation. We sated and talked a little while longer, until she had to get back to work.

"That was nice of you to treat me to lunch." She told me in the car.

"No problem, anytime."

"Would this happen again or this was only a one time thing?"

"It can happen however much you want it to. Im only one call away." I smirked at her, i saw the small blush she had. We were right outside the hospital in the horseshoe now, nobody was outside. I put the car in park and looked over at her, her lips soflty moved as she got her things together,they were tempting.

"Bye." She said as she opened the door.

"Wait." I stopped her wrist, she turned back to look at me. My hand went up to her face and her eyes softened, it was warm. I bought her face to mine and kissed her. She tasted so sweet. She moaned as she responded, and my other hand went to her thigh. I was getting carried away. Her arms went around my neck, causing her chest to press against mine. I bit her lip and she let me in. She was sweet like Peaches and cherries. Then she was so warm

She pulled away suddenly, and her arms dropped from around my neck.

"Im sorry i-i...didn't mean too-"

"Dont worry about it."

"Um...I guess i'll see you later." She got out and went back into the hospital. I mentallly cursed myself of how i couldn't control myself. I pulled off. I smirked as i licked my lips. I could still taste her on me.

Later on that night she had came over.

"I picked up your phone by accident." She said handing it to me. I gave her hers. "I guess i was in kind of a rush." She laughed. I looked at what she had on, a black tank top and short beige shorts, i mean short. They showed off her long slender legs that i'd love to have wrapped around me. She looked troubled about something. Her smile was fake.

"About earlier today." I started. She looked away from me.

"Its alright"

"No, not that. Did you like it.?" She slowly nodded her head up and down, she couldn't lie to me even if she tried.

"Did you have a fight.?" She nodded again. "Thats another reason why you came too?" She nodded again. I approached her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned into me.

"You can stay here if you want to." She nodded. I did a repeat of earlier. She was ready this time. I lifted her up on the stand and wrapped her legs around me just like i had always wanted.I went down to her neck, and ran the tip of my tounge under her ear, then bit at the soft skin, leaving marks she may have to explain later.

"Pein..." She moaned out my name, making me want to go hand went up her knee to under her shirt, i pulled back to see her tanned flat stomach. "Stop." She breathed, her hand went down to mine and slid it from under her shirt. I thought she would leave, but she stayed.

She kissed me again, softly pressured. "Wheres your bedroom?" She asked me. I led her there, and she immediatly got into bed. I got in next to her. She came up under me, it was comforting because her body heat was wonderful. I wrapped an arm around her.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight baby." I have to say that was the best sleep i had gotten in years.'

She was gone the next morning when i got up, but there was a text from her.

_Sorry i left like i did, but i had to get to work. See you later._

It went on like this for a few weeks, until i heard from a bunny one day he had her phone i guess he saw all the times i had called her and she called didn't need for him to tell her anything, she just left on her own and went to her house. You'd never believe how happy i was. It was about time she got away from him.

I called her a day after it happened at like 12:09. Please understand, im Pein Fuuma, at twenty three im a very busy man. I do have business to take care of. Anyway, she wanted me to come over, and I did. I helped her put boxes away in her bedroom closet.

"Thanks for coming over, and so late at that." She said sitting cross legged in the center of the bed. She looked better than when she was with him, happier. I went sat down next to her and pulled her to me so that my head rested in the spot between her neck and shoulder. She melted into easily, wrapping her arms around my neck. I think she just liked to be held. I was the one for it.

I bet at her neck, rehearsing over the marks i had left on her before. I leaned her back down on the bed, her body was so soft against my own. I leaned up and looked down at her. Her bottom lip was pouting out, and her pretty forest green eyes were clouded over. Maybe it was with a long time emotional field.

"Would you want me to.?" I asked her. Her fine eyebrows came together as she nooded her head up and down. I arched her legs up and soon they would be wrapped around me, i was sure of that.I kissed the corner of her mouth, but then i pulled away when she turned to face me.

"Now.?"

"Yes." She said breathlessly. She looked impatient. Like she was already ready.

I crashed my lips down to hers, getting a startled gasp. Her hand tangled up in my hair as she pulled me down closer. Peach flavored lips manuvered against my own, making heat sore through my body. I kissed down her neck, but the peice of clothing was in they way.

I kissed it off, pulling it over her flat stomach. Her black and red lace push up bra was teasing me. Little did she know that was my favorite color. Or did she? Curiosity got the best of me when i slid down her shorts, revealing the matching boyshorts. Green eyes stared down at me. I removed the rest of the annoying clothing, and got a good view of her body. She had the most perfect curves. Her chest was just the right size, not too big as to where they looked fake.

She helped me pull my shirt up above my head. I smirked when she ran her small hands ran down my chest and i kissed the soft mounds, earning moans from hand traveled down to her inner thigh, teasing her. My finger outlined her womanhood. Just as i suspected she was already wet for me. She took in a sharp breath when i ran across her small rose bud.

I leaned back forward to her, and parted my lips over hers, harder this time.

"Pein." She whined frustratedly. Her eyes peirced up at me. I smirked down at her and licked over her shivered. I reached down to to undo my belt but she stopped me with her own two hands. I turned my head in her neck to look at her. She moved my hands out the way and did it herself. She slid them down along with my boxers, fully being in view of her.

I eased into, slowly as i could, all the while knowing that i was ready to savage into her. She lowly hissed in pain when i felt her barrier break away. She was so tight and hot. She was already clenching and squeezing around me. I wrapped her legs around me like i always wanted and shushed her. I kissed the lone tear away as she began to relax.

I started into her slowly, trying not to cause anymore pain.I increased my speed, and slowed it back down for her. She initiated for me to go faster, her heartbeat was erratic. Her breathing was unleveled, and she worked against me. Her moans began to rise higher as i went in deeper. She was amazing, the best i'd ever had.

"He's calling you." I spoke into her neck, kissing over all the love marks i had made on her. She sighed into my chest. Her phone was ringing, you already know who it was.

"And.?"

"Shouldn't you get it.?"

"Do you really want me to.?" She flashed her eyes up to me.

"No."

"Well then."

She got quiet for a minute, and i kissed her on her neck.

"I love you." She whispered to me.

"I love you too." It would've sounded strange saying it to anybody else, but to her i was comfortable, like i was meant to. She went to sleep close to me. I smirked at the fact that she was mine now. You know i would treat her one million times better than he did. And for Sasuke, when he really sits down and thinks about why she really thinks hard about why she left him. Just know that i took her.


End file.
